Core A, the Administrative Core, will provide day-to-day scientific leadership and support for communication between the Projects. The Core has four Specific Aims. Aim 1. Scientific Leadership: The Core is headed by Carl A. Hubel, PhD. Since February 2006, Dr. Hubel has been responsible for the overall planning, coordination, implementation and management of program activities conducted at both the Pittsburgh and San Francisco sites, and for facilitating ongoing communications and interactions along Investigators and Clinical Core Staff. James M. Roberts. MD, the previous Program Director and currently the PI of Project II and co-l on Core A and Core B of the current competitive renewal application, will continue to assist Dr. Hubel in the transition of leadership. Arundhathi Jeyabalan. MD. will assist Dr. Roberts and Dr. Hubel in integrating the Magee-Womens Hospital Central Data Repository into the mechanics of the PPG, to facilitate subproject collaborative integration of clinical and laboratory data. Dr. Jeyabalan will also liaison/interface with activities of the Division of Maternal-Fetal Medicine and the Magee-Womens Hospital arm of the NICHD MFMU Network. The Administrative Core will also seek guidance from Internal and External Advisory Committees on a regular basis. Aim 2. Communication/Conferences: The key role of the Administrative Core is to establish efficient communication as it relates to the dissemination of scientific ideas and data/discoveries. The Core organizes and prepares minutes for the Executive Committee meetings. In addition the Core is responsible for organizing the yearly meetings with Dr. Fisher (UCSF, Project I) and the Advisory Committees. All Pittsburgh-based scientific Key Personnel have "PPG meetings" organized by the Core on a regular basis to share ideas, preliminary data, troubleshoot, and set direction for the upcoming months. The Administrative Core will pursue an active interaction with NIH and the office of Sponsored Programs. The Administrative Core will also coordinate the preparation of the progress reports for NIH. The Core will track publications and assure their proper acknowledgment of funding support. Aim 3. IRB/IACUC/Safety: Because of the use of both Animals and Human tissues/cells this will necessitate re-approval and approval for modifications during the period of the grant from both the University of Pittsburgh IRB and the Animal Care and Use Committee/IACUC. Core A will provide administrative assistance for preparation of these applications. Aim 4. Budget Management: One major responsibility is to oversee the financial conduct of the overall Program Project Grant. This is a small core but it has been vital to the success of the Program.